The Apple
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: Kyoko gets caught in the middle of the night, while eating an apple.
1. Chapter 1

The Apple

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Couple: Shotaro Fuwa (Kuon Hizuri) X Kyoko Mogami

Plot: Kyoko follows an apple. Possibly spoilers for the series. Kyoko must battle her enemies to get what she wants.

* * *

(LME Agency)

Kyoko Mogami was your typical average female, on the outside she did the typical things society wanted her to be. Deep inside Kyoko was different, she did not know that fact yet. In the entertainment world, Kyoko had a lot of trouble getting use to things, but gradually she knew what to do to meet the peoples' standards in the agency she worked in. At the age of seventeen, her over all appearance was pretty plain. She did not have an actresses aura or anything that separated her from the crowd. Adding to her demeanor was her short generic hair-cut. It did not make her stand out , as she was an actress with low status in society. At the moment the only thing in her mind was winning and doing things for herself. Her main goal was still the same: get revenge on Shotaro Fuwa, the guy who ditched her and killed all of her beautiful views of the world.

Kyoko was doing last minute arrangements for her debut as an actress, since it was almost a year. Kyoko knew the president was going to put something that would her and The character "Natsu" really helped her see a part of herself she never saw. This idea encouraged Kyoko tried to impersonate other people she saw today. While seating on a mobile chair she used her super abilities to get the organization-part done. As well, as make sure that her job as a LME member was not lacking in charisma. Kyoko knew it was up to her to make this opportunity worth it. By the time she was done, everyone in the building had probably left already and did not tell her they were closing, showing us that Kyoko was not that important in the industry yet.

"Hello everyone, the building is closing." The speaker on the wall said in a monotone that could rival any answer machine.

"What!! I've been working this long?" Kyoko asked herself, since she lost track of time, when she was so into her work.

The lights outside the LME agency told Kyoko it was time to go home. At the same time Kyoko was organizing her schedule to make sure she was ready for tomorrow. Then she checked the clock on her wrist. It said 11 o'clock. Kyoko began to panic, as she was going to miss her favorite television show; even though, it did not have a princess or prince in the story. The story had the main character live in a schloss. It only showed during prime time on Saturdays and Kyoko did not want to miss an episode. One episode was only an hour long, yet Kyoko felt it had something special. Kyoko also wanted to improve her acting techniques and she knew studying others helped her greatly by watching the series. So when she decided to leave the building to watch the show her cell-phone began to vibrate.

"Hello, hello, this is Kyoko you are speaking with. Who is this?" Since Kyoko was still not use to her cell-phone she did not notice the color id of the caller and waited for the caller to speak.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan are you still at the agency? It is pretty late for a young lady in Tokyo to be out. I know you have a bicycle, but you are an actress now." Kyoko began to walk out of the building so that she was right in front of her bicycle. She really wanted to get a moped, but her bike was fine as it still continued to work properly.

"Oh, Mr. Yashiro I was just leaving now, I can take care of myself do not worry." Kyoko was curious as to why Yashiro called her late at night.

"Well, about your career as an actress. Ren told me to call you if you were still in the agency for some reason." Kyoko had a smile on her face as Yashiro spoke.

"I guess he is worried that his kouhai is out so late and that could cause the media to create rumors. I don't believe that, I think Ren just wants to make things safe for you."

Kyoko became distracted by the thought of seeing Ren's face that she did not seem to notice that an apple was rolling on the floor. Kyoko tried to get Ren's face out of her thoughts and finally noticed the apple on the floor. For some reason she did not like the idea of a simple fruit going to waste, as it looked ripe. As her mind was so focused on the apple she did not notice that somebody was watching her at the same time.

Kyoko still had the cell-phone to her ear, but the voice of Yashiro began to fade away from her ears as she approached the apple. It seemed be just her and the apple. Crimson was the hue one could describe it to be, as it looked delicious to eat. She continued to walk towards it until her feet were inches from it. Subconsciously, Kyoko closed her cell-phone and hanged up on Yashiro. She noticed that the apple was moving now and continued to follow the apple with her bicycle right by her side. She lowered her body to the level of her bike and grabbed for the apple on the floor. Noticing that she could be late for her show she checked the time on her watch, which said 11:13 p.m. As Kyoko was about to get on her bike, she felt a presence near by and looked around until she heard.

"Miss Mogami that is your name, is it not?" said a stranger that Kyoko did not seem to recognize at all, since the person was in the dark. The voice on the other hand sounded quite familiar.

"Who is there? What do you want?" She spoke with her Mio-form. Kyoko was going to be late for the show and she did not want to miss it.

"It has been a while, since our last rendezvous. Remember a couple of months ago in the forest and your prince-charming saved you, reluctantly." The person seemed to know a lot about the situation Kyoko was in on that day. Either this person was the singer of Beagle or some stranger.

"Are you talking about the time when Dark Moon had it's photo shot?" Kyoko was curious; therefore, she wanted to know more. Her mind told her otherwise, as jer bicycle was right beside her; she could have left the stranger, so she won't miss the show, yet something from the person compelled her to stay.

* * *

(Three blocks from the Agency)

Yashiro became worried, because Kyoko did not scream or yell, but instead let the silence take over. Yashiro was not with Ren and he had a feeling he was going to be killed the next day, if he did not find Kyoko-chan, soon. Yashiro gathered the information from their conversation and noticed that Kyoko was leaving the agency, so she must not be far from the building. Yashiro began to walk to the agency, but thought that she might not be able to pick up her phone. At the same time he did not want to let Ren know that he lost her. So Yashiro called the most unlikely candidate to help find Kyoko in Tokyo at this time.

"Hello, is this Sho's manager? I want to speak with Sho." Yashiro had a feeling this situation was not going to end well if he let Sho find Kyoko.

"Who is this? Yes, I am his manager?" Shoko did not know who was speaking to her so she became suspicious.

"You do not have to worry about who I am, but that fact that Kyoko is still out at this time and I do not know who else to call for."

"Oh, Ms. Kyoko. Well, as a matter of fact Sho is not with me right now, as well as his phone seems to be turned off."

"Hmm, thank you for the information." Yashiro did not like the pattern of events that laid before him. His last option was to call Ren; he probably was asleep in his apartment.

After talking with Mr. Yashiro, Shoko turned off her phone . She was curious as to why Sho never called her for the whole day. True she knew his career as of now was stable. Even though his career was good, not a lot of rumors spread of his love interests in the media. Sho was seventeen, fan girls should be talking about him.

* * *

(Back with Kyoko and the stranger)

"Why are you in the shadows? It is late at night." Kyoko wanted to get this conversation over with.

"Well, I should be asking the same question to you. A teenage girl wondering late at night can bring suspicion to others."

This person seemed to know her extraordinarily well, because the stranger did not speak to her with informality. The stranger began to walk toward her in a fluid motion, almost gracefully. She was memorized, as the light showed the color of of his hair. It was blond, the moonlight made it even more translucent. At first she thought it was someone she knew like Shotaro. Then she stared into his eyes and saw something entirely different from what she expected. In the back of her mind she wanted to get home and watch her show. The man had an aura similar to someone she knew, but she could not put a finger on it. It paralyzed her mind for a second as she tried to remember what had happened in her time as an actress.

"You seem surprised. Do I look disparate from before? I have not changed a bit. I still remember the day I left you." Kyoko began to walk backwards, away from the man.

"What are you doing here? I thought you only cared about yourself. Why?" Kyoko's emotions began to bottle up and she did not know how much longer she could hold it in. She felt the apple in her hand at the same time she grabbed the pink tear she got from the Queen of Rosa, and remembered her stone from Corn.

The crimson apple sparkled more as the clouds moved in the sky and let the moonlight shine upon the object. It looked tempting and she felt hungry at the moment. So Kyoko took a bite out of the apple and chewed on it. After a few seconds Kyoko swallowed the piece she ate. The man just looked at her as she ate the apple with a blank stare. Kyoko thought it tasted really good, because the sweetness of the juice was just right. Then she became dizzy for a well. She could not tell where she was, as she let the apple fall to the ground. Her purse on the arm of the bicycle began to move. (It told her that her cell-phone was on and that someone was calling her.) She never got to reach it, because her bicycle fell on the concrete floor. As the rest of the world, became a blur.

* * *

(Author's Note: I end my story there, but I have a feeling this chapter (or perhaps this series) is not yet. So I might write more in the future. Otherwise, this chapter is a oneshot. Well, thank you guys for reading my story.)


	2. Angels and Demons

The Apple

Chapter 2: Surprise!!!!!!

Series: Skip Beat

Plot: Read the first chapter. Everything is subject to future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Genre: Mystery, Romance, General, maybe a Tragedy.

Couple(s): Kyouko Mogami X ?, off the side: Moko x ?

Author's Note: I know that the first chapter was a little abstract and that I must give you guys a back story to this plot line I have for our main characters.

* * *

(Background)

The story takes place in Tokyo, Japan, during the 2010s. Kyoko is still in the entertainment business, but spending a year in the business had not progress as well has she wanted to. The present is different from the real world we live in, because people are closely intertwine with magic. Kyoko's demons are her medium to channel her power, but also cause a side affect to her body. The humans on the planet have to eat certain meals to function correctly, as the nanos that are dormant in their bodies make them fall asleep. Some humans are immune to it, since the nanos can only be injected into them from birth. Kyoko's genes contradict the nanos; therefore, she has different abilities that enable to make her demons appear and give her unusual gifts. At the age of seventeen, Kyoko is not aware of her gift. Yet, subconsciously she can do her abilities and notice others with the same ability. Everything is not all that it seems on the outside. The side effect of having nanos also altered how the people make chooses when they found their mates; Kyoko did not know about it, since she thought she could not be affect. The main symptoms where: the scent of the person made them glow, it only occurs when the moon is full, and one thing that made it even worse was you had no objections to it.

* * *

(At the LME agency)

Yashiro felt like he was in a detective-driven story plot, as he could not find Kyoko any where around the entrance. He assumed that she could not have gone far, since their last conversation. The thing that was really bugging him was the fact: not one was around the building and the two men who could have found her were absent. His cell-phone said it was already pass 11:30 p.m. and Kyoko's disappearance was not making things any better. While putting his cell-phone in his brief case he took off his glove and began to sprawl some more and try to find her.

After what seemed to be hours, Yashiro gave up and called Ren, after he put on his glove. To tell him the news that would get him killed in a manner he did not want to know if he had not told him before hand. So Yashiro speed-dialed Ren's phone number and waited for the tone.

"Hello Ren, are you there?" There was a long pause, as if to tell Yashiro that Ren (1) was asleep, (2)he lost his cell, or (3) he was walking to the phone now.

"Hello, Yashiro. Why are you calling me at this time? The movie was getting to the interesting parts." Ren's voice seemed a bit different from what the tone he usually spoke in. This made Yashiro suspicious.

"I just wa...nt to let y...ou know something. Do you w...ant to know the b...ad news first?" While stuttering Yashiro felt like he was hyperventilating at the same time.

"What are you talking about? What news? Is there something wrong with our plans for the rest of the week? Are you telling me you did not find Kyoko-chan?" Ren's voice did not carry a monotonous cadence; this surprised Yashiro that Ren would be questioning him and not yelling at him.

"Ren calm down, nothing is wrong. I just lost Kyoko-chan for a few seconds." Yashiro had a terrible premonition "the calm before the storm", to be more exact; which felt more like it.

Ren became silent and stopped talking when he heard something outside his apartment. Yashiro began to get curious too, as to why Ren was not answering him when he was calling his name. By the time Yashiro called Ren it was already midnight and he did not notice it until Ren asked him another question?

"What are you doing now? Where are you? Ren's tone became more serious, even almost demanding.

"I am at the agency. Well, around it to be more exact." As this was getting them no where, Ren decided it was up to himself to decide was to do next as he preoccupied with watching a movie he had not seen in a long time. By the end of the conversation they decided to meet at the agency. Oblivious to the fact that Kyoko was closer to them than they original thought.

* * *

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

Kyoko woke up with a start, since she could not make out where she was. In the background there was music playing, but she did not know where it was coming from.

"Ow, my head." Kyoko did not feel so good as she just woke up and the blood flow to her brain made it even harder, as she opened her eyes. She felt as if she was still in a reverie, since she should only remember that she was going home to watch the television series. Time never crossed her mind, as her facial expressions said otherwise, because her lips could not move as much as she wanted to, but she could breathe and that was a sigh that she was alive. At first everything was a blur. The room was pitch black, so she used her hands to grope the comfort of a bed under her. The sheet covers laying upon moved, as she moved her body into an upright position. Her eyes were taking a while to get use to the darkness. Kyoko rubs her eyes and begins to see some solid objects in the room.

A dim light, so shiny as the night sky caught the corner of her eye. As her eyes were adjusting to the blackness, Kyoko began to feel her fingers, they were numb at first, but she got hold of the bed under her. She moved her body toward the edge of the bed. For some reason the bed felt really gargantuan for some reason. Kyoko felt she was going around in circles, until final after a few seconds she found the edge and almost fell off at the same time. In a way Kyoko was afraid that she was in the worse case scenario, any actresses' nightmare. Her demons told her it was time to leave or wait for things to happen. As she was thinking of what to do next, Kyoko still wanted to check what the dim light was, but the lights in the room went on and her became blinded by the light.

"So, have you waken up, sleeping beauty?" said the stranger in a remorseful voice. The stranger surprised Kyoko, since she did not hear foot steps in the room. At the same time she fell of the bed into the floor with her body upside-down and almost distorted position. Looking at her current position Kyoko saw her clothing had been changed. By then she began to panic and actually tried to move. Her brain did not seem to be working and it took her a while to answer the man.

"What did he call me? Kyoko thought, while her angels began to float around her. Prince Charming is here. They began to sprawl every where in the room and their glow made the room even more unbearable for her eyes. One was tackled to the floor by one of the demon Kyokos and another actually went up to the stranger. The angel Kyoko was curious about this person, as much as the real Kyoko. So she stared into the outlander's eyes and she felt a pain in her chest. This feeling told her that this was different from Sho, since she had never gone through this experience before. At the same time Kyoko was trying to move and hide away from the creature.

"Heh, what are you doing? Are you trying to get away? ... Well, you are not doing a good job at it." The stranger smirked and laughed at the same time when he noticed that Kyoko was not paying very much attention to him at all. Yet he felt that something else was and began to look around the room.

After listening to what the guy said Kyoko moved some more and got her arms to hold her body up. While trying to move her felt her strength leave her and she could not get up again. After she fell on to her shoulder with a thug. Kyoko was like a turtle turn-upside down. Kyoko was stuck and could not get up or move in the way she wanted to. Her angels even tried to help her up, but they did not have much strength either. As if some force was taking away her strength and making her weak to her knees, Kyoko tried to think of something else. So caught up in her on situation, Kyoko did not notice that the stranger was walking up to her. He lowered himself to her level and said.

"Hehe heh, are you paralyzed by me that you cannot move? For some reason he knew how to make Kyoko angry and her demons started to think of a plan what to do.

Kyoko was not aware of how close the man was to her. It was only until he picked her up bridal-style. As he picked her up, he noticed she felt light as a feather. Kyoko was also surprised, because she felt his well-toned muscles underneath the sweater he was wearing. It was soft and she liked it. Her body was not answering to her demands and she felt helpless. Even her angels and demons were trying to work together to get her out of his vise like grip. The effort they put into helping Kyoko only did so little. The guy was not even affected by their spiritual power, not that he could see them. Kyoko just looked at the celling. Since Kyoko could not move much of her body she just stared at the light chandelier. Kyoko thought of what to do. Since she was still in the arms of this stranger, whom she did not know.

"You know, you are really light for a girl your age." He walked in a slow pace and time did not matter to her.

"What? You thought I was heavy? I cook for myself and stay active." She yelled back at him. Hurting his right ear in the process.

"It's not like that at all. I never said you were heavy." A smirk was shown on his face.

"Where are you carrying me of to? Since Kyoko could not move she decided that speaking to the stranger would get her out.

"So you want to have a yelling contest?" While Yawing he later said. "It is pretty late and I think I may need my beauty sleep." Kyoko never got a good look at his face because he was wearing a hoody and his bangs were pretty long. The memory of their first meeting was a bit hazy. Kyoko only remembered her bike falling to floor, while she was staring at blond hair before she lost consciousness. As the light from the celling was not as hard on her eyes, she began to look around the room. While looking around Kyoko felt that they were being watched somewhere. Not that she knew where she was, but she could not be so far from the agency. Obliviously they were head toward a door. One she was not sure of, because it could have lead to the bathroom, the outside balcony or even the entrance. As an actress it was the at most importance that she keep herself from the eyes of the media. Especially, in her current situation she was not doing a good job at it.

"Hey, when can a go home? You said it was pretty late already." Kyoko really needed her sleep and this guy was not helping her.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Kyoko-chan?" The stranger's cadence sounded a bit different angels and demons try to protect Kyoko from his invisible rays of destruction. A couple of them died in battle, while others kept on fighting.

"I am not staying here the whole night; I have a job to do!" Kyoko got warmed up with her words and that brought back some of the fire from within.

"Tsk, tsk, you're so funny. You know most certainly how to hurt a man's feelings don't you."

Kyoko's brain could not process what the guy just said. Therefore, she just decided to be quite and see how things went.

* * *

Author's Note: This story has progress into a series, but that is not what I want to tell you (my audience). As I know it will benefit your reading pleasures, if you guys can tell me anything: if you feel something is out of place, if you want to suggest something, if you notice grammatical errors, or if you want to see something in the future.


	3. The Stranger

The Apple

Chapter 3: The Stranger

Series: Skip Beat

Plot: Read the first chapter. Everything is subject to change in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Genre: Mystery, Romance, Humor, General, maybe a Tragedy.

Couple(s): Kyoko Mogami X ?, off the side: Moko x ?

Author's Note: This story could take a couple of chapters, and will contain more than a five thousand words.

* * *

(With Yashiro)

Yashiro thought waiting for Ren would be troublesome, so he decided to go to his place and meet up with him. For some unknown reason he felt something amiss. Yashiro was not far from Ren's apartment complex and to add more to the suspense, a cool breeze flew by and touched his face which brought chills down his spine. The doors slide open for him and he takes the elevator up to the floor Ren is on. Yashiro looks at his watch to see the time. 11: 45 p.m. When he gets off the elevator he goes straight to Ren's apartment. Yashiro then folds his hand into a fist and gets ready to knock on the door, but at the same time Ren opens the door right before Yashiro had the time to knock.

"Hello, Mr. Yashiro. Now, where were we?

"We are looking for Kyoko." Yashiro was confused. It seemed that Ren had forgotten their ordeal.

"Then shall we go?" Ren had a gentlemanly smile on his face and Yashiro did not like that.

"Well, we first have to contact the president of Kyoko's absence and her guardians. " Yashiro should have thought of this before, but he was so scared of getting killed by Ren that he did not think properly.

"I will drive and you will call them to make sure that Kyoko's presence known." Ren looked calm and did not seem so worried about Kyoko's whereabouts at this time for some reason.

"I'll have to ask him questions after I tell the others." Yashiro thought as he and Ren walked into the elevator.

* * *

(Kyoko)

"Kyoko-chan, you can cook, right?? My stomach is famished and I thought that carrying you would pay for the meal you are about to make." Still carrying Kyoko, the stranger opened the door to another room with his leg, as his hands were already preoccupied with carrying Kyoko. He walked around of room and Kyoko did not expect to be in another part of the place. The room was spacious and she did feel a bit hungry. The apple was not enough.

"Why am I cooking for you all of a sudden? I do not owe you anything." Kyoko was not happy and some of her demons were giving death glares at him.

"Oh, but you do. After you ate that apple you fell unconscious and could not wake up; it felt like a fairy tale." This made Kyoko blush and her angels began to appear in haste to try and stop the Kyoko demons from charging toward the stranger or making him angry.

"Where is my bag and bike then? You could be a kidnapper. I don't even know who you are." The demons broke their bonds with the angels and attacked the guy.

"Oh. What was that?" he began to look around and accidentally dropped Kyoko on the floor, while touching his head that ached. One of the chibi Kyokos were laughing at Kyoko, until one of the the angels slapped her behind the head.

"Ouch. Why did you drop me all of a sudden." Kyoko missed the warmth from the stranger, but her face said otherwise. Rubbing her tailbone that fell on the floor pretty hard.

"Oh no you don't." Kyoko began crawling away from him, but she was not fast enough to evade him. The stranger almost grabbed her ankle, but the Kyoko demons started to attack him. Looking behind her, Kyoko just watched her demons continue to assault the man, while her angels went up to her.

"Attack!!!! Leave NO enemy alive" Some turned into projectiles and aimed at the stranger.

"Ouch!! What the heck?" He tried to get closer to Kyoko, but some unknown force was pulling him back.

To Kyoko's eyes it looked like the fourth of July and the spectacular presentation was a distraction. She was not thinking at the moment. The angels tried to drag Kyoko toward the entrance of the room. Kyoko's demon would not last forever. The whole space was gargantuan and the angels did not have much strength left. Kyoko was in a stalemate. She could not leave or go forward she was stuck and the stranger was too powerful for her demons.

* * *

(In the elevator)

Yashiro got out his hand glove and put it on, before he took out his cell-phone and called the president. When he dialed the number he looked at Ren. Ren's expression looked blank as if he was in deep thought. Ren's sense of style was never out of fashion. He seemed to have this demeanor and that made anything he put on look good on him. After hearing the ring tone Yashiro heard the voice of the president.

"Hello Hello, who is calling this late at night?" The president sounded like he was in a bad mood.

"Hello, this is Yashiro and I just wanted to tell you that Kyoko has gone missing." Yashiro waited for a response....

"What big sister Kyoko is lost, kidnapped?" Yashiro was startled because Maria was talking. She was still up at this time.

"No, actually we don't know."

"You said we, who is with you?"

"Oh, Ren." Maria was about to talk but Lory took the phone before Maria could talk.

"Get Ren on the phone I have to talk to him." Yashiro felt uneasy. The president wanted to talk to Ren, but about what?

"Ren, the president wants to talk to you." Yashiro handed the cell to Ren before they reached the ground floor the apartment complex.

"Hello, boss. What is it now?" Ren's face looked menacing and if you looked into his eyes it had revenge in mind.

"Yashiro said that Kyoko is missing and my granddaughter Maria does not want her older sister to be gone. Do you have anything to do with this?" Ren's possessive side would come out any second.

* * *

(Parking Lot)

Obliviously Yashiro could not hear what the president was saying. The receptionist said goodbye, as they walked out of the complex. Ren took out his keys and turned on his vehicle, still talking to the president.

"Nothing is wrong, I just needed sleep and Yashiro woke me up. I had nothing to do with Ms. Mogami's whereabouts." Ren continued to walk toward his car and Yashiro walked next to him. He noticed that the air outside was colder than he expected. Yashiro looked the same. He wore the same style every time, a suit. Ren signaled to Yashiro that he could stay in the car for now.

"Kyoko is not a simple girl, she does not get lost or put herself in danger. I knew she would be home late, but I never thought that Kyoko could vanish into thin air either."

"Ms. Mogami may be somewhere we least expect. Yashiro was so worried that he called me." Ren sat on the hood of his car as Yashiro opened the door to go inside.

"Well, what am I going to do now? I have to tell her guardians of the news." Lory began to walk around in circles and Maria follows right behind him. The president thought of a way to figure out a solution to Kyoko's whereabouts and put Maria to sleep. It was clearly past her bedtime. Maybe, Maria wanted to talk to her father, since he was in the United States.

"Grandpa, what will happen to Big sister Kyoko?" When Maria spoke Lory stopped and thought for a while.

"Boss? Are you there? Well, I was thinking of going to visit her guardians. Can you give me their address." Ren opened his car door and got inside, before he got any colder.

"Okay, Mr. Sawara should actually still be at the Agency. Why don't you look there and ask if any body saw Kyoko-chan." Maria began to have tears in her eyes.

"I am leaving now. Here is Yashiro." Ren turns on his engine and gives the phone to Yashiro.

"Sir, the last time I heard from Kyoko-chan was around 11:20 p.m." Yashiro figured that they would be going to the Agency, since that was the last time he heard from Kyoko.

"I have to go now, Maria is getting stressed out."

Yashiro began to wonder where Kyoko was and could not help thinking that she might need help. Kyoko may not look like it, but she is clearly an independent woman. At the age of seventeen, she was still new to the business and the entertainment world. Yashiro knew Ren just wanted to protect her from the downside of being an actor. Yashiro looked at Ren. Ren must have a lot of things in his head, because he was not talking to him right now. Yashiro just stared at the outside of his side of the window and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Kyoko)

The Kyokos could no longer hold back the stranger. Therefore, Kyoko was removed from her trance and decided to hide. She looked around and found a place. The complex felt gargantuan, but this couldn't be a house because there were no stairs. Kyoko figured that one of the doors would lead to the exit. Then she thought of the balcony next to the room. Her cognitive memory guided her through the maze that which was the stranger's home. The angels were right next to Kyoko in case danger was near by. They also kept her company and watch over her. Kyoko then thought,

_**"The stranger must be incredibly rich to have this whole place to himself." **_While looking around she noticed that there were not any phones, so she could not call for help. Her purse was the only thing she remembered and headed toward the room with the bed.

"_**He did not say where it put my bike or bag**_." Kyoko thought to herself as she moved swiftly across the corridors of the complex.

Kyoko realized that there were no pictures, just furniture. Everything in the apartment was immaculate. He was nothing like Shotaro.

"_**What the heck. Why am I thinking of him now?**_" Kyoko shook her head and thought of her goal: find her purse and bike, then get out of here.

When Kyoko got close to the room she was once in she saw that the lights were off and her demons went up to her

"Run!" Kyoko's reflexes kicked in and she ran. The rooms layout was still embedded in her mind and went straight to the balcony. Moved the blinds to the side and tried to open the sliding door. It was locked and her bicycle was outside, but her purse was not where in sight. She discovered that it was daylight and froze as she felt something staring at her. Kyoko turned a full one-eighty degrees to her right and saw the face of the stranger for the first time. After staring into the person's face, Kyoko noticed something, but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Would you kindly wait here." It did not sound like a request it was more of a demand. His eyes sent shivers down her spine and at the same time she felt weak in the knees; Kyoko fell on her arse.

Kyoko watched the stranger walk away and toward the entrance of the complex. Her demon and angels helped her up. Kyoko followed close behind, but far enough so that he would not be able to sense her. The knocks were getting annoying and she wanted to get out of here. When the knocks on the door came to a halt, the stranger opened the door. Kyoko could not see the person, but when she heard the voice she recognized it immediately.

"Hey, I heard from my manager that Kyoko has gone missing. I thought you would know first hand, since you are my rival. Kyoko just not that kind of girl. She is not dizzy enough to get kidnapped either. "

* * *

(Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story.)


	4. A brawl

Skip Beat

Title: The Apple

Chapter 4: A Brawl

Plot: Kyoko is lost and is trying to escape from the stranger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.

Author's Note: Yes, it has been a while since I have updated this story.

* * *

Kyoko's (pov)

It has been a while since the last chapter I hope that this will help you guys understand what is happening. I, Kyoko Mogami wanted to go home and watch my favorite television series, but no did not because I ate an apple. After eating the thing I fell asleep and woke up in a stranger's house. The stranger was nice to me and did seem kind and gentle, but I knew I had to get out. My angels and demons tried to help me, but I am trapped in his house. The Agency must be worried about me. I tried to hide, but he found me and told me to stay still, because the door bell rang and I guess he did not want to let me escape. When I followed close behind I got a surprise when the door opened. It was Shotaro to my amazement.

**_Why is Shotaro here? What does he mean, when he says that the stranger right there is his rival? I am his one and only rival." _**

The stranger and Shotaro seemed to be in good terms. Well, they seem to know more information than I, as Shotaro walks into the stranger's home. He begins to head toward in my direction. Faster than lightning the stranger pulls him back with strength so fast that I did not notice it until the ground shook. The demon Kyoko's began to blush for some weird reason. The angels tried to pull them back from the dangerous aura the stranger was omitting.

"What are you doing in my house? Without permission on less." The stranger glared at Shotaro from arms length, as Shotaro laid on the floor paralyzed.

"I know you are keeping Kyoko here! I could tell in the why you took my offensive action. You are not thinking of changing the subject for some reason, right." The stranger's left hand fits like a necklace around Shotaro's neck. Shotaro grabs the man's left arm, but he cannot move it. The stranger does not move an inch as he continues to speak.

"She does not need you." I moved a little to get a better view of the scene before me. Shotaro's eyes looked in shock as he stared into the stranger's eyes.

"Says who? She barely knows you." Shotaro tries to move his legs, but the stranger was already ahead of him. He pins Shotaro's legs to the ground. It was like the stranger knew how to handle this situation perfectly. The stranger's hand tightens around Shotaro's neck as to shut him up.

"Oh?! She knows me more than you." Shotaro lets go of the stranger's arm and aims for his head. Shotaro grabs the stranger's hood and brings it down to show off blond locks of hair.

_**"The stranger has blond hair? Why does it feel so familiar to me?**** He cannot be Corn.**** Corn is a fairy-prince, who has grown up to be greater than his father." **_The lights from the ceiling illuminated his face at angle, which I could not see.

"What's up with the new hair-do? Trying to get into your next role as an actor? Heh heh heh." Shotaro continues to laugh with his fake smile on his face that says "I've won and you lost."

For some unknown reason I could not keep my eyes away from the scene before me, since the beginning. I saw the picture as it began to unfold and the pieces of the puzzle came together as one. Shotaro was fighting with this stranger. Well, actually the guy did not seem to be a stranger. The stranger did not bring harm to me. My demons on the other hand could not contain themselves as the stranger became scarier by the minute and the angels tried to guard me. The hallway looked ruined and I was surprised that no neighbors were calling the police or asking questions.

* * *

(Yashiro and Ren)

"Ren, what are we going to tell her guardian's?" Yashiro touches his cheeks when he asks this question, looking left to right in the process.

"Calm down everything is going to be alright." Ren stares at the street light ahead of them as he ponders of what he should say.

"Ren, do you even know where you are going?" Yashiro stares at him, waiting for an answer. "_**He never answers my questions, he just seems to change the subject".**_

"Well, I have dropped Ms. Mogami at her home before, so you do not have to worry about anything other than the fact that I have not formally introduced myself to them actually. " Ren combs his hair with his hand bringing the bangs on his forehand away from his face.

"What you never told me this? Why? You cannot trust me?" Yashiro thinks of the possibilities as to why Ren dropped Kyoko home. _**"He knows where they live and has not brought me with him, until now."**_

"We are almost there. Did you talk with the president on what to say to them?" Yashiro thought of how fast Ren brought up a new subject to speak of when Kyoko was somewhere in danger and how Ren did not look worried at all. This caused Yashiro to become suspicious.

"You are worried about something trivial when Kyoko could be in danger?" Yelling at Ren, Yashiro did not like where this conversation was going.

"She can handle her own things. For example, the stalker a few months ago was no problem for her." Ren was looking at the road and living the experience when he first met the stalker.

"Kyoko-chan is only going to get more popular in the entertainment industry we just have make sure she is safe, so that her imagine will not be ruined."

"Just rethink her steps and then we can find clues as to where she is, but now we have to talk to her guardians." Ren makes left at a corner and parks. The drive was not long at all as a matter of fact it seemed short to Yashiro. This was his first time seeing Kyoko's guardians and wanted to introduce himself formally to them. Looking at his clock he thought they would be asleep by now, since they had their own business to take care of. He looked outside his window and saw the full moon still high up in the sky.

"What should we say to them?" Yashiro was stressed out.

Since it was past midnight the guardians of Kyoko were awake and worried for her. The lights of the building showed the way to the door as Ren and Yashiro got outside of the car. The air was cold and Yashiro wished he brought more clothing. It was January. As Yashiro was thinking of a plan to say, Ren walked toward the building and introduced himself. Yashiro did not realized Ren was gone, until he heard his name. Yashiro nearly stumbled when he got to the entrance. A few seconds later he caught his balanced and walked to the building.

* * *

(Back at the Shotaro and the Stranger confrontation)

"You'd be surprise as to what role I will be taking next. Also, realize the fact that you will always be lower than me. The industry of entertainment isn't all fun and games, either." Carrying a ominous presence, the stranger did not lose sight of the door that was open. The stranger seemed to know what Kyoko was thinking at the moment. He walked over to the door and closed it, after letting go of Shotaro's neck .

"Where is Kyoko!?" _**"Won't he stop asking that question?"**_ The man hears Shotaro's voice and locks the door, at the same time he turns around, facing Shotaro. The stranger walks toward Shotaro with a death glare that could have rivaled Mr. Tsugura in a death match. The demons could not contain themselves, the energy he was giving off was beautiful to them. The angels on the other hand stayed with Kyoko to keep her safe. Kyoko wanted them to stop it, but could not bring herself to get out of her place and face the stranger. His current state was intimidating. So Kyoko stood like a mouse when they see a prey or feel danger nearby.

"Why are you so worried about her whereabouts?"

"Well, she is my childhood friend, we go way back. You would not understand." The stranger stood in front of Shotaro. Their faces nearly touched each other and you could feel the temperature of the room lowering. Shotaro may not have looked it but he had a lot of stamina left in him and he does not like losing, not one bit. So when the stranger attacked Shotaro; the wall that Shotaro slammed into created a hole. Shotaro then grabbed the man's arm.

"You don't look it, but you are pretty good in hand-to-hand combat." Shotaro spits out some blood onto the wooden floor. What really came to my mind was why was he praising him? Shotaro did not look like he was going to win any time soon. The guy looked stronger than him. No, he was stronger than Shotaro there was no mistake. Shotaro knew something Kyoko did not know and that was who the stranger's true identity.

"Eh?! What makes you so sure that Kyoko-chan could be here, instead of some where else?" The stranger stands still both hands in a fist and waits for Shotaro to make a move.

"Like I said from the beginning I follow my instincts and they are usually right." Shotaro being the cocky man he is touches his hair and brings his bangs back to make him look superior than the stranger.

"Well, if you are so sure then look around my house and see if you are correct." The stranger was sending Shotaro a challenge. Sparks of electricity appeared between them, they were having a staring contest again.

I could not contain myself from laughing the situation may have seemed serious to them, but I could not help myself. The demons worshiped the stranger as if he was a god. The angels did nothing as I put my hand around my mouth to keep it from making noises. My goal was to get out of here and those guys were entertainment, drama. The conflict and the tension made the situation feel has if it was suppose to be part of a movie. The suspense was building and I knew this opportunity was the only chance I had of escaping, but I still needed to get my stuff. I still had to wonder through the endless corridors of the strangers home without being detected by Shotaro or the man.

"Then I'll take my time." Shotaro walked ahead toward my direction. I was near a closet and decided to go inside. The stranger followed behind as Shotaro passed the closet. I sighed in relief until the stranger peeked through the crystal glass and smirked at me. **_"That man knew where I was? Is he psychic or something." _**He then points toward a certain direction with his index finger, as he was helping me get away from Shotaro. Then he left to keep an eye on Shotaro so that maybe I might have time to get out of this place. It was only time that seemed to be against me.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello guys. I thought of teasing you guys with a preview of the next chapter. If you review this chapter then I will give you a sneak peak to the next chapter.


	5. Memories

Series: Skip Beat

Title: The Apple

Chapter 5: Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!.

Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Mystery and maybe tragedy.

Plot: Kyoko is kidnapped, she does not know where she is or who took her away, but Shotaro is here to stay.

* * *

Yashiro looked at his watch and it already said it was past midnight, which surprised him since the place Kyoko lived was still open. Maybe they are waiting for her? Yashiro thought. He looked at the vehicle for a second and arrived at the entrance to feel the atmosphere in the room to be very unsettling, because it seemed to be a death-match between Ren and the owner of the building. Conflict was inevitable. People get suspicious if you arrive this late at night, anywhere in Tokyo. The owner had a knife in his hand and continued to chop up the food at amazing speeds, while looking at Ren. Ren on the other hand was calm, yet his demeanor was different from his appearance. Yashiro was getting worried as he realized he could do nothing to stop the two. At the same time, he felt that Ren was not making a good impression for himself. The two men continued to stare at each other, never to blink. It was only until the wife of the man tapped his should from behind, as Yashiro saw the scenario before him.

"What are you doing? Why are you being rude to our customer?" She scold him. She then smiles at Ren and Yashiro. The woman was different, since she did not seem so tense as her husband.

"Hello, we are here today to tell you the news." Yashiro walked up to the counter, where the couple were. He also thought it would help to distract the two men who were still having a staring contest. As Ren, turned around Yashiro had puppy eyes as he looked into Ren's eyes. Hoping that it would get him out of this situation. Ren finally gave in and moved in front of the couple. Forgetting the quarrel he had with the man. Bowing his head and apologizing for his rudeness.

"Hello, I am Ren Tsuruga. You might have seen me on the television and that ..." Ren was cut short by the wife.

"Yes, we know about you, since Kyoko seems to have a poster of you on her wall." she stared to giggle. Yashiro was thinking of why Kyoko would really have Ren's photo in her room.

"Now, you introduce yourself? What is your relation with Ms. Mogami" The owner did not like the fact of what he heard from his wife. He kept his assertive tone.

Ren realized he was a stranger to them and they seemed so worried about Ms. Mogami that they stayed up this late at night. The situation in itself made Ren feel out of place. Their stress levels must be high. Especially, the fact that a stranger just walks into their place to tell On the contrary, an event somewhere else seems to have created a certain kind of circumstance for our particular someone.

* * *

Kyoko was still in the stranger's house alone in the closet, listening to the foot steps of two men. She continues to stare at the wall across the floor. Time did not matter to her. She had to find her things and fast. The stranger knew where she was all along, maybe she was not good at hide-and-seek after all, since Corn always knew where she would hide during their time together. She felt chills down her spine for some reason. At the same time, many thoughts rushed through her head as she tried to create a plan for her escape; without realizing it one of the demon Kyokos gave her a headbutt to bring her out of her reverie. Her angels and demons wanted to protect her. She noticed that something was amiss. She felt like a prey caught alone by a predator, who had everything. Recalling the events that unfolded before her a few minutes ago Kyoko thought about the stranger. The man was definitely frightening, when he sparred with Shotaro. Kyoko did not want to see his eyes directly if she ever got him angry. Unknown to her, she also had unbelievable abilities of her own. The echoes of the voices could be heard throughout the house and that meant if Kyoko made any loud noises they might hear her.

"Why is your house so big? This is only an apartment complex. How did you get this place?"

"Nice of you to notice." said the stranger in a sarasctic cadence."

"I guess, I never thought about how famous and rich you are with that attitude."

"Are you looking for Kyoko-chan or not?" His voice became deeper.

"Well, I've played hide and seek with her since we were kids, this is no different." Shotaro continued to wander around.

Shotaro knew Kyoko was held captive it was only a matter of time before he found her and became her prince again. A smirk grew on his face. The stranger followed closed behind Shotaro. Shotaro continued to wander around the complex. An anomaly seemed to have occurred, because Shotaro could hear his foot-steps but not the stranger's. He also realized that the man did not answer his question. While walking a few steps toward to what seemed to be the master room, Shotaro turned; he found no one. Only a squall to remind him that Kyoko was in danger.

Kyoko now had to use her skills of espionage; she used the same thing to get away from lead singer of the beagles. (Well, actually it did not succeed as well as she hoped.) Today was different from that last encounter. The last thing she heard was Shotaro's voice, which was pretty far because it echoed through the complex. Kyoko's angels and demons surrounded her, if anyone could see spirits, their formation looked like a fairy. The corridors went on. She tried to find her things, looked through doors that led to dead ends. Kyoko began to feel sad, because she did not have her stone. As she was thinking of it, a ray of light caught her eye. She approached it cautiously. The angels and demons felt something and it made them weak. Their mistress was walking toward danger; they could not help her.

* * *

"Yashiro let's go, I know when I am not wanted." Ren spoke in a calm voice. It created shivers down anybodies' spine, if they saw and heard him.

"What!? Wait. We have not informed them yet of the whereabouts of Ms. Mogami." Yashiro looked at the couple and then at Ren.

"Just say that Ms. Mogami is fine." Ren walked outside of the building. He got the keys to his car from his pocket.

"I am sorry to leave in a short notice, but we have to leave."

"What? Is Ms. Kyoko okay? Where is she?" The wife looked at Yashiro, as she began to feel stress over come her.

"It is such a blase circumstance that it never occurred to me that Ms. Mogami might be okay." said the husband as he put down is knife and reassured his wife.

Yashiro left the couple. What awaited him on the outside of that door paralyzed him. Amidst the turmoil, Ren appeared undistributed. Kyoko is safe? Does he know more than he is letting on? Yashiro moved on the pavement to create static friction. The friction that his shoes created on the floor surprised him, since this was the first time he felt the weight of his body on his feet. Ren looked at the stars in the sky, as the place was near the mountains and the lights from the city did the obstruct the wonder view. Not looking at Yashiro, he heard his steps.

"So where are we going now? Ms. Mogami is fine. I got news from the President." Ren showed his cell-phone.

"What? I thought that you left yours at the apartment complex?" Yashiro became wary.

"Well, let's go. I have to finish that movie I was watching earlier." Ren got up from the front of the car to the door of the driver's seat in a flash that Yashiro did not notice.

"Wait, the President informed you already? Where is Ms. Kyoko?"

"Don't worry, she is safe." Ren closed the door of the car and turned on the engine. Yashiro immediately walked across the car to the passenger's side. Everything was silent, but the engine. Ren did not speak for the whole trip. Yashiro

* * *

Kyoko walked aimlessly to a room that she did not know, but felt similar to a place she once went to as a child. The room she was in looked like a forest, full of life and it brought a smile to her face. The window that saw the city was made out of glass. It reached the ceiling to create a green house. The fairies approached her. A wind blew through her hair, as memories of her past flew with it. She continued to skip around in circles. Kyoko was lost in her reverie. The forest reminded her of the childhood memories when she met Corn.

"Corn! Where are you?" Kyoko jumped over the river to find him as they were playing hide and seek.

"Heh heh heh heh" His voice roared through the forest, confusing Kyoko in the process.

Kyoko closed her eyes, waiting for him to say something was not going to help her so she decided to listen. The fairies began to speak.

"Kyoko, he is over there." She walked in the direction that they told her. The birds in the sky followed her. The wind flew by as she approach the noise that was coming from an unknown source.

The test scores fell into the river as she walk along its side. Kyoko wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she began to run toward her knew destination.

"Corn! Corn! Corn!" yelled Kyoko. In front of the waterfall she waited for him. Even though, they were playing a game she remembered she had to go home soon. The reality of her life invaded her precious moment.

"Kyoko! Where are you?!" Someone was yelling out her name, but it was not Corn, it was a boy; he followed her all the way here. The little boy that could not protect her. When she cried he did nothing, but Corn was there. The stone was the only thing she had of him. Corn left her before she truly got to knew him, yet their time together was enough. Maybe, fate could be kind and let them meet again in the future. Then a sound within the greenhouse brought Kyoko back to the present. Kyoko realized that she was staring at the nebulous water, when all of a sudden the light was blocked by a figure. She did not want to look up. A sense of trepidation fell over her. Could the stranger escape from Shotaro's sight so easily? Kyoko thought process did not function, because the stranger took a hold of her shoulder.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan."

"Hello. Kuon."

* * *

Shotaro was lost. Saving Kyoko was not an easy task, she was different, special. Memories of their childhood flashed through his mind's eye. Along with the memories came the sad things in his life but that what made him great. He roamed through the hallways, into the rooms. While wondering around, he saw something that caught his attention, a toy.

"What the heck is this?" As Shotaro observed the toy in his hand, he notice it looked familiar, a doll. The clothing on the doll looked casual. The hair brown, the body posture was the strange thing, because the doll appeared real. When Shotaro turned the plush toy around to see the face, he got smile.

"Shit!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. As you can see that there are some errors in the context. I will revise it in the future. It has been a while since I updated this story so I will try to have the next chapter down in a month.


End file.
